Estradas Do Amanhecer
by Belle Zabine
Summary: Seis adolescentes decidem viajar de carro.Vão se aventurar pelas estradas da Inglaterra.Mas será só estas estradas que irão desbravar?
1. Chapter 1

BLIP BLIP BLIP.7:30am

O despertador acorda Virgínia,dessa vez por um bom motivo:a viagem das férias de verão.Ela ainda tinha que fazer as malas,um grande desafio,iria passar dois meses viajando de carro e não podia levar seu guarda-roupas consigo,era só um carro para seis adolescentes,suas respectivas bagagens e três barracas.Ginny foi acordar seu irmão,Rony,não era tão cedo para acorda-lo,mesmo porque ele só levantaria de fato daqui a uma hora:

-Rony acorda,já são 9:00h.-mentiu.

-Hum rum!-falou dormindo

Ginny tomou banho,vestiu-se e arrumou as malas,conseguiu colocar tudo em uma mala e uma mochila,ambas vermelhas,já que haviam combinado de levarem malas de cores diferentes para evitar que se perdessem ou confundissem.Já eram 8:30h e eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem na casa dos Weasley's as 9:00h,pois iriam no carro do pai de Ginny e Rony,Arthur Weasley.

Ela chamou o irmão pela quinta vez:

-Rony,todo mundo já chegou,você vem ou não?-mentiu de novo.Escutou ele se levantando no susto e abrindo a porta.

-Já chegaram?-perguntou à porta

-Na verdade não,mas eles vão chegar a qualquer minuto e era bom que você já estivesse pronto quando eles chegarem.

-Ahhh,e porque você não me chamou antes?Não precisava ficar mentindo.

-Eu fiz isso para te acordar.

-Não precisava inventar,era só me chamar.

-Humph!Mesmo?-falou irônica

As 8:45h Harry chegou,com malas verdes,segundo ele para combinar com seus olhos.As 9:00h em ponto chegou Hermione,com duas malas azuis bebê,depois foi a vez de Draco e sua prima,Luna,que ele havia insistido em levar,para que se enturmasse já que era nova na cidade e também a nova vizinha dos Weasley's.

-Pronto pessoal,cheguei.-falou Draco colocando suas malas junto com as outras.-Essa é a minha prima de quem lhes falei,Luna.-ela olhava para casa como se nunca tivesse visto nada daquilo.

-Oi,vocês são os amigos do Draco.Uau,vocês são tão bonitos!-ela abraçou Hermione como se fossem grandes amigas.

-Oh,obrigada!-disse Hermione surpresa com a garota.

Luna era loira,com olhos grandes e azuis,e parecia um pouco avoada,além da roupa original e das malas,uma com estampa de melancias e outra em forma de um gorila preto.

-Bem então vamos né?!-disse Harry,tentando segurar o riso pela cara que Hermione fazia.

Draco e Rony colocaram todas as malas no carro.Os meninos iriam dividir a direção,já que nenhuma das garotas tinham habilitação.Rony foi o primeiro,com Mione ao seu lado,Draco e Luna foram mais atrás e Ginny e Harry foram no fundo do carro,fofocando.

-Então vocês ficaram ontem na festa.-perguntou uma ruiva curiosa.

-Foi!Ela me chamou lá no pátio,e quando eu vi ela já estava me beijando.-disse o moreno.

-Eu pensei que você não gostasse do Chang,Harry.

-E eu não gosto!Só que como eu já estava lá fora mesmo e a gente já estava se beijando,deixei rolar.-disse o moreno com simplicidade.

-E como é que tu fica com uma garota que tu não gosta?-perguntou uma ruiva indignada.

-Ela parecia está gostando Gi,fiquei com pena de dispensa-la.

-Humph.Eu não acredito.-falou ainda inconformada com a atitude do amigo.

-Calma ruivinha,que isso está cheirando a ciúmes.-Draco a provocou,se metendo na conversa.

-Pro inferno,Malfoy!-falou azeda.

-Hauhauhauhau-gargalhou o loiro.

-Então Ginny,você é namorada do Harry?-perguntou Luna,se virando para trás.

-Você acha que se ele fosse meu namorado eu deixaria ele ficar com outras garotas?

-Uau!!!Você é explosiva.Adorável!-falou Luna,com o seu jeito avoado de ser.

Todo mundo começou a rir,definitivamente,não gostar de Luna era impossível.Os quatro ficaram conversando por mais umas duas horas,até que Rony disse que estava cansado e pediu para trocar:

-Qual é Harry,vem que eu estou querendo curtir a vista também.-disse o ruivo.

-Que vista?Se tu vai ficar o tempo todo com os olhos bem fechados,que eu sei.-disse Harry se esquivando.

-Vamos Harry é tua vez!

-Minha vez?E por que não é a vez do Draco,ele também não dirigiu ainda.

-Eu?-falou Draco-Não me metam nessa história,isso é com vocês dois.

-Vamos lá Draco,seja cavalheiro comigo!-pediu Harry.

-Eu não sou cavalheiro com homens,Potter.

-Ele é cavalheiro com as mulheres.-Luna falou como se tivesse dito que um mais um é igual a dois.-E mais um monte de outras coisas também.-sorriu como se estivesse lembrando de algo.-Adorável!

-Uau Draco!-falou Ginny dando tapinhas no ombro do loiro.

-Ok!Eu dirijo!-gargalhada geral mais uma vez.

Malfoy passou mais duas horas dirigindo,ate que pararam para comer.Já haviam percorrido metade do caminho ate Liverpool,que seria a primeira cidade a ser visitada.Draco continuou dirigindo ate chegarem lá,o que foi por volta de 19:00pm.Acharam melhor acampar logo,para economizar dinheiro,e visitariam a cidade no outro dia.Os garotos armaram as barracas e fizeram uma fogueira,enquanto as garotas cuidaram o jantar,sanduíches,batatas prusley ,refrigerante.Jantaram,conversaram e cantaram músicas dos Beatles em volta da fogueira,enquanto Draco tocava o violão.

-Acho que já está na hora de dormirmos né?Eu separei as barracas assim:eu e o Rony em uma,a Ginny e a Luna em outra,e vocês Draco e Harry na que sobrou.Algum questionamento?-disse Mione.

-Draco e Harry?Numa barraca?Sozinhos?Nem a pau!-falou Draco

-Qual o problema Draco?-perguntou Mione sem entender.

-O problema é que eu tenho um nome a zelar,e seria uma mancha irrecuperável dormir na mesma barraca que um homem,e sozinho.

-Eu não vejo nenhum mal.-falou Harry.

Draco o fuzilou como olhar.

-Ai tudo bem Draco,você dorme com a Luna então.-disse Mione.

-Ah não,comigo não!Eu já conheço o Draco,dormir com ele não tem graça.

-Tá ai uma coisa que eu nunca esperei ouvir uma garota falar.-disse Ginny entre risos.

-Muito engraçadinha,ruiva.-disse Draco

-Não tem graça dormir com quem eu já conheço,quero dormir com quem eu não conheço ainda.-disse Luna

-Ok,ok.-falou Mione meio estressada-O Draco dorme com a Ginny e o Harry com a Luna.Tá todo mundo satisfeito?

-Sim!-falaram todos.

Draco e Ginny foram para a sua barraca,mas ainda não tinha começado a dormir:

-Draco,ta acordado?-disse a ruiva tentando puxar papo.

-Não ruiva.

-Ai,não seja chato!

-OK,desculpa.Pode falar.-disse Draco virando-se para olha-la.

-Eu não sabia que você toca violão.

-Sério,tu me chamou para falar isso?

-Ah,desisto de tentar conversar com você.A Luna tinha razão,não tem graça nenhum em dormir contigo!

-Ok,ok,vamos conversar,eu não estava conseguindo dormir mesmo.

-Então eu vou tentar de novo.Eu não sabia que você toca violão.

-É porque você não sabe muito sobre mim,ruiva.-disse olhando-a nos olhos.

-Eu desconfio que ninguém saiba muito sobre você,Draco.- respondeu ela mantendo o contato entre os olhos.Um clima tinha se instalado no local eles se olhavam com intensidade.

-Eu não sou tão misterioso,só um pouco reservado.

-Para mim,esse ar de mistério te deixa muito sexy.

-Hummm,parece que uma certa ruiva anda me admirando!-falou brincalhão

-Admirando não,observando,Achei qualidades e defeitos.

-Defeitos?Quais?

-...

-É,provavelmente eu tenho esse defeito.-disse vaidoso.

Ginny percebeu o quão constrangedora a situação estava para ela,então resolveu mudar de assunto:

-Você nunca falou que tinha uma prima.

-Olha só quem ta mudando de assunto.

-A Luna parece muito legal.-ela resolveu ignorar o comentário feito por ele.

-È ela é sim!Meio avoada,mas bem legal.

-Então,vocês já tiveram algum...affair,lá no carro ela deu essa impressão.

-Nós tivemos um namorico,quando crianças,coisas de primos,você sabe.

-Não sei não,nunca fiquei com nenhum dos meus primos.-disse ela

-Isso porque você nunca ficou com ninguém.

Ginny desviou o olhar e corou de leve:

-Eu não tenho que apressar as coisas Draco,o que tiver que ser será.

-Não vale a pena ficar esperando o príncipe encantado,ruiva.

-E quem disse que eu estou esperando um príncipe encantado?

Ginny se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha:

-Boa noite,Draco!

-Boa noite,Virgínia.

continua...


	2. Chapter 2

(Flashback)

-Harry, filho acorda!-Sirius chamou-lhe pela porta.

-Tô indo. -Harry acordou, mas continuou com os olhos fechados, levantou-se, tomou banho e vestiu-se.

7:43AM

-Bom dia pai. -falou ao se sentar a mesa para o café. -Bom dia Lupin.

-Bom dia Harry. -respondeu Lupin. -Eu comprei as malas verdes que você pediu.

-Ah, valeu!

Harry morava com o padrinho e Lupin desde bebê, após a morte de seus pais. Sirius e o marido o tratavam como filho e Harry os tratava como pais.

-Quer panqueca, Harry?-perguntou Sirius.

-Yeap!

-Vocês vão viajar que horas filho?

-Às nove. Vou só arrumar as malas e vou para lá.

-Então é melhor você ir fazer logo. Vocês voltam quando?

-Acho que só no final das férias mesmo. Vocês vão poder ter uma nova lua-de-mel sem precisar sair de casa!-falou Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry pegou as malas na sala e subiu para o seu quarto, agora tendo só uma hora para chegar à casa de Rony. A homossexualidade de seus "pais" nunca foi um problema para ele, nem para seus amigos. Todos na comunidade tinham um grande respeito e carinho por Sirius e Lupin.

8:40AM

-Já vou!-falou o moreno ao chegar a sala.

-Você tem tudo o que precisa?Todas as roupas?O dinheiro?-perguntou Lupin.

-Sim, eu tenho tudo.

-Então se divirta filho. -falou Sirius.

-Tchau!

(Fim do flashback)

-Harry!Luna! Acordem!-chamou Hermione.

Hermione acordou a todos ás 8:00h AM, estavam todos ansiosos e excitados, eles passariam o dia em Liverpool, cidade dos Beatles.

-Mi onde é que nós vamos comer?-indagou Harry.

-Bem pelo roteiro que fiz nós vamos tomar o pequeno almoço na galeria de arte Tate Liverpool.

-Galeria de arte?

-Isso!Ela é a maior galeria de arte moderna que não está em Londres.

-Sério?E todo aquele turismo acerca dos Beatles?

-Nós veremos depois.

-Depois?

-È primeiro nós vamos ver a galeria e as catedrais e depois nós vemos o turismo Beatleniano!

-Eu acho uma idéia adorável. -falou Luna. -Mas nós podemos ir comer logo, é que eu passei a noite com o Harry, eu to com fome.

Todos se olharam sem entender o comentário, mas não falaram nada, afinal era a Luna. Às 9:00h AM eles chegaram na galeria e serviram-se de arte, Mione falava tanto que algumas pessoas pensaram que ela era uma guia turística.Ao meio dia eles foram a uma casa chamada The Carven,que havia sido o primeiro lugar onde os Beatles se apresentaram.

À tarde eles foram passear pelas lojas no centro de Liverpool, era incrível a quantidade de lojas sobre música, compraram LP's e CD's de diversas bandas britânicas.

-Então, vocês estão gostando?-perguntou Ginny.

-Uau! Está tudo demais, eu encontrei o primeiro CD do White Stripes. -falou Luna. -Eu nunca me diverti tanto com amigos, é bom ter amigos. Adorável!

-È!-disse Harry maio sem graça. -Eu comprei um LP do Fatboy Slim, muito massa.

-Eu comprei um dvd do Coldplay bem baratinho. -disse Ginny. -E um dos Beatles para mamãe.

-Eu não sabia que você gosta de Coldplay, ruiva. -falou Draco apenas para ela.

-Isso porque você não sabe muito de mim. -Ginny piscou para Draco, esse lhe disse ao ouvido.

-Ainda ruiva, porque você _ainda_ não me deu uma chance.

-A chance está aqui, é só você pegar. -sussurrou-lhe.

-Já são 6:00PM, nós ainda temos dois pubs para ir.-falou Hermione.-Vamos primeiro ao Abbey Road e depois ao Rubber Soul.

-Então vamos logo - falou Harry. -que a noite está só começando.

-E ela vai ser longa. -completou Luna.

(Flashback)

Harry, Rony e Draco jogavam basquete na praça ao lado da casa de Draco, Mione e Ginny conversavam mais ao lado, Harry aproveitando a desculpa de que estava cansado foi falar com as garotas:

-Ai eu tô cansado!Eles só sabem ficar jogando, sou mais uma boa conversa. È muito mais refrescante. -disse o moreno sentando junto às garotas.

-Harry, você é mais gay que seus pais. -os três riram. Esse era um típico comentário da ruiva.

-Não é o que a minha namorada acha.

-Bem a sua namorada não tem um grande cérebro, tem?

-Eu já vou indo, - disse Mione. -minha mãe disse para eu não demorar, e eu ainda quero falar com o Rony.

-Ok,tchau Mi.-falou Ginny.

-Tchau Mione. -despediu-se Harry.

-Tchau pessoal. -Hermione se dirigiu para onde Rony estava e Harry continuou a conversar coma ruiva:

-O que você tem Gi?Você tá triste?

-Não, tá tudo bem.

-Gi não mente pra mim, eu sou o seu melhor amigo, eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada.

-Não é nada.

-Tem certeza?Eu posso te ajudar.

-È coisa de garota Harry, eu já falei com a Mione e já está tudo certo.

-OK então, mas se você quiser pode sempre falar comigo.

-Pode deixar, - Ginny deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry. -se eu precisar, eu chamo. -Ela se levantou e foi andando em direção a sua casa. -Tchau cicatriz!

(Fim do fashback)

No último pub que visitaram, Draco conseguiu comprar algumas cervejas, não muitas, já que na segunda rodada o barman pediu a identidade deles, e então resolveram ir embora. Quando chegaram ao acampamento, que na verdade era um parque escondido onde eles montaram as barracas, foram direto dormir:

-Draco, tá acordado?-perguntou Ginny.

-Se eu disser que não, você vai ficar com raiva?

-Não, mas vou continuar falando do mesmo jeito!

-Certo, estou acordado. O que você quer?

-Eu queria acender a lanterna. -cada barraca tinha uma lamparina. -Eu posso?

-Pode, mas pra quê?

-È que eu queria escrever um pouco antes de dormir.

-Ok, eu não estava conseguindo dormir mesmo. -ele se levantou e pegou a lamparina que estava á um canto da barraca e acendeu. –Mas toma cuidado com ela.

Ginny pegou a lamparina e colocou á sua frente, pegou um caderno, uma caneta e começou a escrever.

-Gin?

-Oi?

-O que tanto você escreve?

-Umas coisas.

-Isso é um diário?-Draco tentou pegá-lo, mas a ruiva se esquivou.

-Não, não é! E mesmo que fosse não era pra você ver!-ela disse com um ar de Hermione.

-Por quê?Se não é segredo então não tem problema eu ver.

-Claro que tem!È particular.

-Aposto que o Harry você deixa ver!-disse o loiro meio incomodado.

-Hum, Draco Malfoy, com ciúmes!Bom saber. -brincou a ruiva.

-Não é ciúmes, são fatos. -falou o loiro com azedume.

Ginny voltou sua atenção ao caderno e tornou a escrever:

-Só para título de informação, o Harry nunca viu.

Draco pegou seu violão, que estava perto da lamparina, e começou a cantar:

_Steal my heart... and hold my tongue_

_(Roube meu coração… e mantenha-me calado)  
I feel my time... my time has come_

_(Eu sinto que minha hora… minha hora chegou)_

_Let me in...__unlock the door_

_(Deixe-me entrar… destranque a porta)_

_I never felt this way before_

_(Nunca me senti desse jeito antes)_

Ginny levantou a cabeça, olhou para Draco e cantou a segunda estrofe:

_And the wheels just keep on turning_

_(E as rodas continuam girando)  
The drummer begins to drum_

_(Os tambores começam a soar)  
I don't know which way I'm going_

_(Não sei que caminho estou seguindo)  
I don't know which way I've come_

_(Não sei por qual caminho eu vim)_

Draco continuou:

_Hold my head... inside your hands_

_(Segure minha cabeça… em suas mãos)  
I need someone... who understands_

_(Eu preciso de alguém que entenda)  
I need someone... someone who hears_

_(Eu preciso de alguém… alguém que escute)  
For you I've waited all these years_

_(Por você eu esperei todos esses anos)_

Então cantaram juntos:

_For you I'd wait... 'Til Kingdom Come_

_(Por você eu esperaria…até o reino chegar)  
Until my day... my day is done_

_(Até os meus dias…meus dias acabarem)  
and say you'll come... and set me free_

_(Diga que virá…e me libertará)  
just say you'll wait... you'll wait for me_

_(Apenas diga que me esperará… esperará por mim)._

Ginny olhou dentro dos olhos de Draco e cantou:

_Just say you'll wait... you'll wait for me_

_(Apenas diga que esperará… esperará por mim)  
Just say you'll wait... you'll wait for me_

_(Apenas diga que esperará… esperará por mim)_

Enquanto isso na barraca ao lado...

-Harry? Você acredita em céu?-perguntou Luna.

-O quê? Hum.. Não sei, acho que sim. -respondeu sem entender o porquê da pergunta.

-Eu acredito, deve existir sim um lugar melhor, tem que existir alguma coisa que nos faz diferentes.

-O que nos faz diferente é a nossa personalidade, não?A sociedade talvez.

-Sim, isso tudo pode influenciar, mas não é isso que nós somos. A sociedade só dita as regras.

-O jeito como agimos e nossa consciência são influências do meio. -disse o moreno.

-Uau, mas quem influência o meio?Há muito que deixamos de agir por instintos. -disse a loira.

-Sim, mas as regras sociais são importantes, você não acha que se fossemos apenas instintos viveríamos em um mundo violento?Sem contar os benefícios que a tecnologia trouxe como o tratamento para doenças. O que evitou muitas mortes.

-Harry, nós vivemos em um mundo violento!Uau!E mesmo evitando as mortes por doenças, o número de mortes por guerras, crimes passionais, violência urbana, talvez chegue a ser muito maior.

-È você tem razão. -Harry estava impressionado, nunca esperara ter aquele tipo de conversa com Luna.

-Acho que somos feitos da nossa alma, de tudo em que acreditamos, das pessoas á quem amamos.

-È bom pensar assim!-disse ele.

-È adorável! Como você se sente Harry, sendo o que você acredita?

-Eu nunca me senti melhor!

-Boa noite Harry!

-Boa noite Luna!

N/A: Oi, primeiro eu queria me retratar por não ter deixado nenhuma N/A no cap anterior e agradecer por estarem lendo a fic e pliss mandem reviews plis, para dizer o q acham. Façam uma autora feliz!!! Ah, tentem imaginar a Inglaterra como um país grande, porque se eu fosse fazer fielmente as reais proporções essa fic não teria mais de 2 caps. E desculpa pela demora mas não pude postar vou postar o próximo mais rápido. Bjus.

Srt..J. Malfoy: Obrigada por passar e comentar. Bjus

Mandy Diggory: Mas um cap da nossa obra q é minha! Kidding, é nossa sim. Bjus

Gaby Weasley Malfoy: Que bom que você gostou! Obrigada pela review. Bjus


End file.
